


Could we see the sunrise?

by orphan_account



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Genre: English is not my native language, Gen, Not Beta Read, Plays some time after 'Did you see the sunrise?', attempted suicide, have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hasn’t been anywhere to be found all day. Then Higgins gets a phone call, from a not so far away lookout from Magnum, asking him with a shaky voice ‘Higgins. Before I end it all… Could you come and watch the sunrise with me, one last time?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could we see the sunrise?

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta read. Please have mercy.

It was early in the morning. The sun hasn’t even risen, when Jonathan Higgins was woken up by a phone call. “Oh… my… god…” he growled annoyed and got up, dragging himself a bit tired across the floor. He angrily picked up the phone in the study, hoping it was someone important “Robin Master’s estate?”

“Higgins…”

“Magnum.” Higgins fletched his teeth, face started to get red with anger “I do hope you have an explanation on, why you haven’t been here all day yesterday and decided to call me at nearly three o’clock in the morning.”

“I… I have.” Thomas voice came out a bit shaky and chocked, as if he had been crying. But Higgins didn’t notice, he was too annoyed with the antics of the private investigator and this was the cherry on top “Return to the estate immediately and give me the keys to Mister Master’s new Ferrari. You can explain everything later.” Higgins hissed, trying to keep his cool.

“I don’t have the keys. I wasn’t driving in it.”

Higgins frowned. Thomas was possibly setting up some prank “Alright. Is this all you have to say?”

“No… Higgins there was something else.” Thomas answered again, his voice even shakier than before. Jonathan noticed it. “Magnum…?”

“I… Higgins I wanted to ask you a favor… Before I end it all… Could you watch the sunrise with me one last time?”

Higgins didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to answer. “Magnum… Are you planning to…” he hoped Thomas was lying. Maybe even pulling a morbid prank that he made up, due to lack of sleep.

“I can’t do this anymore Higgins.” Thomas sounded discouraged and tired. He especially sounded serious about what he was planning on doing “I’ve lost too many people. Too many things happened… too quickly.”

“Magnum…” Higgins had to think make up a plan and quickly. He had to save Magnum; he couldn’t let him do that “Is that why you weren’t here yesterday?”  
“I was looking for the perfect spot.”

“The perfect spot to…” he had to choose the right thing to say to Thomas “watch the sunrise…” Jonathan knew what he had to do “Magnum, tell me where you’re going to go. I’ll drive by, we’ll meet up and I’ll watch the sunrise with you one last time.”

“Thank you. This means a lot to me.” Thomas gave Higgins the coordinates to the place he’d go to and hung up. Higgins did too, hanging up the phone and then sitting down on his chair, burying his face into his hands.

He should’ve known. He should’ve seen the signs. The depression, the fact that he was giving away possessions and the fact that he avoided talking to him.   
Higgins just wrote it off as some ‘Thomas Magnum’ thing. He was blind; to all those red flags... what kind of friend was he? Higgins shook his head. He had to stay calm now, blaming himself wouldn’t help anybody. Higgins stood up, feeling his knees getting a bit weak, when he decided to call the first person who came into his mind: TC.  
He dialed the number “Hello, TC. It’s me, Higgins.” Jonathan said hearing annoyed grunts on the other end “Higgy baby. It’s almost three am.”

“I know. I’m calling because I need your help.”

“What could you possibly need me for at three am?” TC asked a bit annoyed again and yawned. “I’m very sorry that I had to wake you up at such an ungodly hour. But… I just received a disturbing phone call from Magnum. I’m afraid he’s going to commit suicide.”

“…what.” TC sounded upset and confused “No… No… No. Thomas isn’t the kinda guy who’d just throw his life away, Higgins… there must be some sort of misunderstanding.”  
“He was missing all day yesterday. And not too long ago, he asked me if I wanted to watch the sunrise with him, before he ends it all.”

“He’s kiddin’.”

“He wasn’t TC. It was obvious, he was crying. He gave me an address, from a lookout on a cliff. It’s mentioned a lot in the news as well… it’s a famous… suicide spot. TC, call Rick and… Please join us, to talk him out of this. We have to talk him out of this. I’ll go on ahead.”

“Alright. But if this is some kinda joke, we’re gonna have some serious issues.”

“I can assure you TC, this is not a joke. I wished it was a joke… Good bye.”

“Good bye.”

And once again, Higgins hung up. He went upstairs to his room, feeling shaken. His two dogs seemed to notice, as they walked up to him and whined “Zeus, Apollo… I’ll have you stay here and patrol.” The lads Zeus and Apollo whined a little, but went on patrol as demanded. Higgins sighed as he got into the car, the new Ferrari and drove off to the address Thomas named him. 

A very famous suicide destination indeed.

Higgins could’ve yelled at himself. Yet another red flag he had missed.

 

After a while, Higgins arrived and Thomas was sitting leaning against the railing, starring into the sky and surrounded by bottles of beers, empty and full. Higgins got out of the car and, wasn’t sure if he should say that he was there or just stand next to Magnum without saying a word. He chose the latter. Thomas shuffled to the side to give Higgins some space. Neither said anything for the longest time, the sound of the waves, crashing against the cliff wall was filling the already moist and salty air, as the tension was growing more and more, Higgins knew he had to say something, he felt as if Magnum was expecting him to say something...

“Why Magnum? Why do you want to end your own life?”

“I… I started to doubt myself Higgins. My own competence as an investigator… or a protector.” Thomas took another gulp from his beer “Especially as a… friend.”  
“It’s because of Mac, isn’t it?” Higgins asked him. Thomas just nodded “How’d you figure out?”

“It hit me on my way here, when I wondered why you asked me if we could see the sunrise together.”

“I’ll kill myself after sunrise.” Thomas said, determined. Jonathan nodded “I see. But I doubt you’ll do it. You called me and asked for me to come here, so obviously you were having second thoughts and wanted to reach out to somebody.”

“…”

“Many people in your position do things like those. Giving out warnings, because they want to be helped, but don’t know how to request it.” Higgins explained “I hope you don’t mind that I invited TC and Rick, to watch the sunrise.”

“Why, Higgins?”

“I figured you’d want your close friends with you to see the sunrise. It’s truly magnificent. It marks the beginning of a brand new day.” Higgins smiled a little, trying to cheer Thomas up, but the other just looked at his now empty bottle of beer “But… what’s the point, if everybody you loved… dies, because of you. Higgins, it was my fault. I should’ve been the dead one. Not Mac. He didn’t deserve it. I did.” Thomas buried his face in his hands “I should’ve died, not him…”

A second car rolled up; Rick and TC had arrived. “I know a lot of people, who beg to differ, people who’d say that you don’t deserve to die. Two of them just arrived here.”  
“Thomas, what the hell were you thinking?” Rick asked, trying to hide his worry behind anger “You had me and TC worried sick”

“I’m sorry Rick.”

“Sorry ain’t gonna fix it.” TC said and sat next to him, putting an arm around Thomas “It’s hard for all of us Thomas. Mac was my friend as well.”

“And now he’s dead because of me.” Thomas said again. TC shook his head “He’s dead because of Ivan. He’s dead, because Ivan’s a bastard, who’d go around ending lives left and right as a means to an end.” He said, gritting his teeth “Ivan’s gone.”

“I know.” Thomas just said. Higgins, Rick and TC looked at each other. Thomas was in a bad place and it’d be hard to get him back up now. “Do you think that’s what Mac’d have wanted? That you drink away your sorrows and then jump into your death?” Rick asked. Thomas shrugged “I can ask him, when I see him.”

“I’m sorry Magnum; I won’t allow you to do that.”

“Why? Because I’m a guest of Robin Masters?” Thomas looked at Higgins “And he’d get angry at you?”  
“No.” Higgins shook his head “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Thomas looked up at this statement “Higgins… I thought you hated me.”

“While you can be a nuisance sometimes, I’m far from hating you. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like without you. You’re more than just a guest of Mister Robin Masters, Magnum. You are a friend to me. Maybe even a son.”

Thomas looked at the ground, not knowing how to answer, or how to react.

Rick and TC nodded in agreement “Thomas, you’re one of our best friends. Ever since ‘Nam. And the thought of loosing you like this…” TC said his voice getting a bit too choked up. Thomas looked at his bottle again “I… I’m not sure why I called you Higgins. It could’ve been all so easy.”

“Mag-…” Higgins sighed “Thomas. Something like this isn’t an easy deed. Killing yourself won’t make things better. As a matter of fact, it’ll only make things worse. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, as they say.”

Thomas didn’t answer. He looked at his watch. “I know it’s hurting ya. It’s hurting us. Mac was a great guy.” Rick walked closer as well and all four just fell silent for a second. The starry sky was being teased by whispers of morning, as the sun started to rise.

“The sunrise. Here it is.” Thomas said, putting his bottle down and climbing over the railing, walking towards the edge. Higgins, Rick and TC followed him.

“It’s the start of a brand new day.” Thomas said. Rick nodded “That’s right. And if you jump… You’re going to miss all those things the new day has to offer.”

“Please… Reconsider what you’re about to do.” Higgins put a hand on Thomas shoulder, who looked at the sunrise, tears streaming down his face. But he was smiling. Thomas started feeling alive, the sound of the waves, and the smell of the ocean, his three friends with him and now the sunrise, the marking of a brand new day. 

His hands were shaking, his throat felt sore and dry, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions, he wasn’t sure anymore if he should jump “Oh god… It’s so beautiful. Mac would have enjoyed it.” He turned around “The perfect start for a new day isn’t it?”

“Do you want to miss it?” TC asked, smiling a little and reaching his hand out towards Thomas. Thomas thought for a while “It seems like a… nice day. Mac is gone. But I guess he wanted me to see this sunrise…” he smiled and dried his tears “This is going to be a fantastic day, guys.” Thomas forced his smile to be a bit bigger, as Rick, Higgins and TC nodded to him and all four climbed back onto safe ground.

They stood there, far off in safety and all four watched the sunrise together.

The beginning of a perfect new day.

The end.


End file.
